Blinded
by Dangerously lovely
Summary: Lucinda has a twin sister, named Laila. When Laila and Luce are sent to Sword & Cross boarding school their world is turned upside down. Laila's beliefs are shattered and she is left with the ugly truth that... Read and find out OC/Cam and Luce/Daniel


BLINDED

* * *

_12/28/2009_

Seriously I don't understand why my specialist is having me write in a diary. How will this help me? Okay here goes nothing.

_It's a miracle!_

_She shouldn't have been able to survive, thank God she did!_

_God must have a reason for her survival. She must have not served her purpose on Earth yet. _

_Normally one bite would kill a full grown male adult. No one has ever survived a bite from it. And she… she should be dead. _

_It's the devil work I tell you!_

_Stay a way from her! She's a filthy witch. I don't want you playing with her._

I grew up hearing this. Surrounded by superstitions and religious freaks, I was stuck in this town. This town full of people who believe that some greater power than science had a hand in my survival. No one thought that it could have just been the medicine and operations that they used on me. Not one person ever thought that it could have just been the doctors and equipment that saved my life.

Unlike almost everyone in the little town that holds me captive until I graduate, I don't believe in God or any God. This just makes me more of an outcast to these people, to my own parents. It doesn't help that now my sister's boyfriend died and everyone thinks she did it. Almost everyone here in Savannah, Georgia thinks of us as demon children. Sent here by the devil himself to corrupt their children. The whole town even went so far as to demand that my parents perform an exorcism. I was so glad that Lucinda got out of here and got to go to school in New Hampshire. Dover was a great school and I was happy she was free of this town. But than Trevor died. And it just snowballed from there.

Lucy and I are being sent to Sword & Cross boarding school here in Savannah. And today's the day we start. The judge for Lucy's case told her parents that she had to be sent to a reform school and I guess my parents just decided to get rid of me as well. I can tell that this school is not going to be any fun. Well Diary, I won't be able to write again until after school is over so this is farewell for now.

Bon voyage,

Laila Wolf Price

P.S. Dr. Sanford I know you're going to read this. Once I leave you're probably going to ask my parents to see it. I just wanted to tell you, that you're wasting your time making me do this. And most importantly you're wasting my time.

_**Chapter One**_

"Ready Lucy?" I was playing with my iPod as we walked up to the door. Glancing up quickly at Lucy, I watched as she fiddled with her ugly black turtleneck that the school required us to wear. Supposedly the students were allowed to wear what they like as long as it's black. No color what so ever. It's like they think the place isn't dreary enough but they need to get rid of color as well. I don't own anything black anyways, not even black socks. All my clothes are bright and cheery as an attempt to dissuade people's belief that I was a demon child. Let me tell ya something, it doesn't work.

Slowly Lucy's light brown eyes met mine and sighing she ran her hands through her short black hair. It barely went past her ears now. It use to be like mine. Falling to a little past the middle of her back. But after the fire, patches of it were missing. So Mom took Lucy in to the bathroom and silently cut off all of her hair. I hated that I still had my hair and I felt guilty that I did. I convinced myself to cut my hair off too, but Lucy caught me and told me not too.

Laughing softly she smiled sadly at me. "Never in a million years will I ever be ready for this. But at least you'll be with me right? So if some psycho chick comes at me with a knife you can protect me."

"Yeah I guess that's a good thing?" I grinned at my twin sister. "But if I'm going to fend off the crazies I won't have anytime for homework! I mean it is a full time job."

Rolling her eyes Lucy played along with me. "Well whatever are we going to do? I guess Lail that you're just going to have to cut back on the sleeping and bathroom breaks to finish your homework."

"No way. Better idea!" I jumped up the remaining steps to the main office and looked down my nose at Lucinda. "Why don't YOU do my homework? Because we both know I won't do it."

Lucy just shook her head and pushing past me, entered the school. Sighing, I fallowed in after her. Standing in the middle of the room were four people. Three of them looked about our age. The fourth was a… female(?). I couldn't tell what gender it, (she/he) was. But it looked like she/he was in charge.

All four of them turned around at the sound of the door banging close behind me. I stopped by Lucy, who was looking at me. "You two Laila and Lucinda Price?" The three students were glaring at us. They must have been waiting for us to show up. I gave a sharp nod and kept my eyes on the she man attendant. "Well, look what the storm blew in." Woman, I decided. I have never heard a man use that tone of voice ever.

Sneaking a peak at the three other students standing in a half circle around me and Lucy. There were two boys and one girl. The girl was blond and pretty.

"I'm Gabbe," she drawled, flashing Lucy and I a smile and then turning away from us. Next to Lucy was a guy with short brown hair and dull brown eyes. His face was covered with freckles. He glanced up at us, "Todd" he mumbled and then continued to pick a hangnail.

The other guy, though, fit my image of the students here a little too perfectly. He was tall with broad shoulders and evident muscles. He had pin straight black hair that fell into his gorgeous large, emerald green eyes. His lips were full and completely kissable. His skin was flawless and golden looking. On the back of his neck, slightly covered by his beautiful hair, was a black tattoo in the shape of a sunburst which seemed alive and glowing.

When he looked up at us, his eyes stayed glued to Lucy. They stared at each other until the attendant cleared her throat loudly. For the first time in my life that I could remember, I was jealous of my sister. For some reason it hurt me to see this boy stare at Lucinda like that. I wanted him to stare at me like that not her!

"Well I guess I'll have to give you two a tour later. But first those of you who've learned the ropes are free to go after you dump your hazards,"

She was talking about a box marked PROHIBITTED MATERIALS. The five of us shuffled toward the box and I watched in horror as the three kids emptied their pockets. Gabbe pulled out a three-inch pink Swiss Army knife. Todd dropped several books of matches, a lighter, and a small container of lighter fluid. The green-eyed guy dumped a can of spray paint and a box cutter. But then they all chucked their cell phones in, and I glanced at Lucy worried. Lucy's only way to contact her best friend, Callie, is through that phone. Lucy's probably having a heart attack over there.

Lucy leaned forward to read the list of PROHIBITED MATERIALS. Finally Lucy placed her phone into the box and stared at it longingly. Laughing softly, I nudged her along so we were back with the group.

The attendant glared at me and said loudly, "Don't think you're above this. You have to empty your stuff too. I'm not afraid of doing a strip search, Miss Price." She pointed at me.

Grinning at the manly attendant woman I said, "Unless mints and my iPod are hazardous weapons I've got nothing. Oh wait! I forgot about my machete and my Glock pistol." Rolling my eyes, I heard Lucy's light laugh.

"Are you making fun of me?" the attendant growled.

My eyes widened and looked at her innocently, "Oh what in the world gave you that idea?" Winking at her, I looked up at noticed hundreds of blinking red lights, cameras. Grrrrreeaaaatttt. I'm going to be watched 24/7.

The attendant ignored me and pointing up at the cameras, said "The reds are watching you."

A skinny, dark-haired girl jumped in front of Lucy, and wagging her fingers in Lucy's face. "Oooooooh, the reds are watching youuuu." The girl taunted in a ghost-story-telling voice, dancing around Lucy in a circle.

Laughing at Lucy's face, I watched as the attendant told the girl, Arriane, to show Lucy and me around.

Arriane seemed to be crazy but I could tell I would like her. She looked the both of us up and down and then grinned. "Well I was looking for some new slaves, you two will do."

The green-eyed boy came up and glaring at Arriane growled, "Leave her… I mean them alone." Seriously. I mean really. He really has the hots for Lucy. Ugh fuck my life. The one guy I've allowed myself to like since Andy Davis in seventh grade and he likes my sister.

"Awww! Cam! You like-" Arriane glanced at Lucy.

"Lucinda, but I go by Luce," Lucy mumbled.

Arriane nodded and continued, "You like Luce! That's so cute. Now you're excused. Ta-ta!" Arriane grabbed both mine and Lucy's wrists and dragged us outside into the muggy morning air.

"So now that you've met Randy-"

Interrupting her I said, "Randy? I thought his name was Cam!"

"It is. Randy is the attendant. So chick or dude?" She questioned.

Simultaneously both Lucy and I said female.

"Oooooooh creepy! You two related?" Arriane was starring at me like I was a frog she had to dissect.

Sighing, I answered her. "Yeah, were twins, fraternal. My names Laila."

"Twins!" Arriane's eyes got huge ad then her whole demeanor changed. She went from shocked to nonchalant in half a second. Strange, I mean we don't look that different. A lot of people guess that we're twins. We're not identical. Lucy is slighter than me; small hips and model skinny. Lucy's eyes are like a milk chocolate brown, where my eyes are an electric blue. We have the same hair, straight and black. Unlike Lucy, I have more of an hour glass figure. Bigger hips than hers but they're still small. We both have long legs and full breasts. Lucy's skin is a milky white. Mine is tanned as if I've lived in California my whole life. Our attitudes are a little different too. She's more the popular girl at school, that's everyone's friend. She's quiet and shy but extremely friendly. I'm… I'm the total opposite of her. Well not the _t_o_tal_. I'm friendly too; I'm just not everyone's friend. I'm more of the punk/rebel type. And I sometimes have a serious attitude, which gets me in trouble a lot.

"Yep, so what's that?" Lucy pointed over at a church looking structure. It was huge and looked abandoned.

"That would be the gym. Seriously, the gym teacher is an expert in torture." Arriane cackled and than sat down on the bleachers. "So Luce, you're going to cut my hair like yours. It's sexy and dangerous looking. I like it. I want it." Fan-fucking-tastic! She's one of those people who believe they can have whatever they want. Well this ought to be a fun year.

I watched as Arriane pulled out the Swiss Army knife Gabbe had thrown in the PROHIBITED MATERIALS box. Lucy looked frightened, but she solemnly put Arriane's hair in a loose pony tail and than hacked off the hair with the blade. "Sweet!" Arriane grabbed her hair and put it in her bag.

While Lucy was cutting Arriane's hair I took this as a opportunity to analyze the other students, who were standing in a cluster by a huge oak tree. They were in separate groups in the cluster. There were a group of girls that looked like they were in a motorcycle gang. A couple that were kissing under the tree off by themselves. And than there was a group of guys who all looked like they could kill you, leaning against the side of a building. Cam had already taken the front of that group. I almost looked over two guys leaning against the opposite wall as the group of guys. One of the guys was short with dreadlocks. The other one was blond with pale skin like Lucy's. I couldn't see the color of his eyes from here though.


End file.
